IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming
The government-sequestered radio and television network IBC-13 as the Kapinoy nertwork continues with its efforts to boost its programming to the TV ratings of GMA Network and ABS-CBN with its efforts to strengthen to beef up its launching a IBC News and Public Affairs, the news orginization aimed at improving the network's profile as a credible source of news and public affairs while helping the people at the news worthy events of news anchors, reporters and correspondents who often gain first-hand access to late-breaking news and exclusive reports that benefit the viewing public. According to news and public affairs head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, the network's news and public affairs division, said the new shows reflect IBC-13's commitment to provide a complete range of shows with a variety of formats improve its news and public affairs programming. The new set of the IBC News Center in Broadcast City, another significant part of the set is newsroom, which is visible to the studio and the graphics package looks way better than any of those from the Big 2 networks. RONDA TRESE''' anchors Tony Velasquez, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Ralf Rivas, and EXPRESS BALITA anchors Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda.'' Ms. Parsad-Valencia identified Ms. Mayet Camacho, a public affairs director of IBC-13 and Ms. Victoria Batacan, a news director for the newscast. Meets with us regularly and discusses even the particular episodes to be aired in the public affairs programs. The network has new cameras, editing equipment, 15 vehicles, OB Vans and new electronic news-gathering vans with IBC News reporters and correspondents. Partnerships with top news agencies and organizations in the Asian region like Bloomberg Television and CNBC beefed up its regional and global insights and ensured that Filipinos receive a comprehensive view of the news. With all its broadcasting innovations, the station has developed a significant following. IBC News and Public Affairs strengthens its news delivery starting on July 2, with flagship news program '''''Express Balita at 4:30 p.m. anchored by Snooky Serna and Ricard Cepeda; late-night newscast Ronda Trese at 11:30 p.m. with Tony Velasquez, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and Ralf Rivas and hourly news break IBC Headliners with Czarinah Lusuegro from 10 a.m., 11:50 a.m,. 2:30 p.m., 4 p.m., 6:30 p.m., 8 p.m., 9 p.m. and 11 p.m. Debuting Monday nights at midnight, Linawin Natin hopes to introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research and investigation will be tackled in the program. Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Public Affairs Program, LINAWIN NATIN aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. Tuesday nights, Good Take with famous movie and television artist personality Chin-Chin Gutierrez earned for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Best Adult Educational Program, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people for inspiring stories of individuals who have risen above challenges will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. Within on Wednesday, a 60-minute newsmagazine program Angara ng Bayan hosted by congressman-turned-broadcast journalist Sonny Angara, the program provides incisive and investigative accounts on important events and significant personages that shapes the Filipino nation. Divided into three independent segments, each episode of Angara ng Bayan endeavors to enrich the national consciousness of the viewing public and help mold public opinion by providing them with vignettes of both contemporary, government, public service, education and indigenous culture. Geared for an audience of professionals, as well as policy-makers and decision-makers, has observed a steadily growing viewership among students, who consider the program's accurate reportage and engaging visual elements a good reference for socio-cultural and political concerns,in the local scenario and the global village as well. Thursday nights at midnight, Survival Istorya is hosted by news-anchor-turned-action-man Robert Tan is packed with action, suspense and real-life drama provides viewers with up-to-the-minute informs and useful survival tips when meeting with investigation disasters. Friday nights at midnight, Pulsong Pinoy, the 30-minute program of President Noynoy Aquino III. It focuses on the activities, programs, pronouncements, policies and advocacies of the Chief Executive and his Cabinet members in collaboration with various line agencies. The show produced by Presidential Broadcast Staff Radio-Television Malacanang (RTVM) and aired on 3 government-owned network: PTV-4, RPN-9 and IBC-13. The program is for 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards for Best Public Affairs Program is hosted by News Team 13 head Ms. Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and showcases the following segments: Kontri Ko sa Country Ko, focuses on the success stories of civic organizations/NGOs/youth groups recognized or awarded by the government, Lider, introduces a Cabinet secretary, a government official or any agency focusing more on their duties and responsibilities and as program managers, Salaysay ng Lahi, Showcases the traditions, festivities, arts and culture that describe the Filipino way of life, IsYou, features current events presented in factual information understandable to the viewers in a span of a minute, Sked ng Pangulo, briefly highlights the most important events and meetings that the President attended and Heads Up! Para Kay Boss, features flagship projects and government-funded programs that help uplift the lives of the Filipinos. Recently for the late-night public affairs programs which airs weeknights starting at 12 mn: Linawin Natin on Monday nights, Good Take on Tueday nights, CNB: Crime ng Bayan on Wednesday nights, Survival Istorya on Thursday nights and Pulsong Pinoy on Friday nights at 12 mn in the late-night slots right after IBC’s late night newscast Ronda Trese or Ronda 13. Anchored by veteran news broadcasters Tony Velasquez, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and news reporter Ralf Rivas, Ronda 13 airs every weeknight at 11:30 p.m. “The national late-night newscast goes serves up beyond the comprehensive journalism of news delivery. It offers a perspective on the day’s important news and even outlines solutions that seek to alleviate pressing concerns in 24-hour surveillance,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia said. “As Filipinos grow tired and weary of news and political deadlock will be disclosed, RONDA 13 will aim to deliver top stories of comprehensive finding ways to better their lives and impact on the lives of others through reports gathered by IBC News reporters and correspondents,” she added. The rival late-night newscast directly compete with GMA's Saksi and ABS-CBN's Bandila lies in the delivery of the news. Deliver of local and international news from top stories, politics, police report, malacanang, opinion, citizen journalism, CCTV reports, sports news, weather report and business news as the most credible late-night newscast. Chito Cabatuando, a director for Express Balita and Ronda Trese, Nick Mendoza, a news desk officer, Mayet Camacho, a public affairs director, Ms. Victoria Batacan, a news director and Lilliam Mateo, a make-up artist for the news programs has printers and imaging devices, and Lilliam Mateo as IBC make-up artist for news. Snooky Serna host a newest midnight talk show called Snooky every Saturday at 12:45 a.m., that brings the wide gamut of experiences from broadcasting, show business and advocacy to her personal real-life dramas in one insightful, delightful and novel TV entrant mirroring the host’s distinct character. Meanwhile, IBC’s flagship news program Express Balita, bannered by Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda, has found a TV ratings against with Faithfully (Ch. 7) and PBB Uber 2012 (Ch. 2) that makes it more competitive their remains fast-paced, in-depth, straightforrward, unbiased and varied alongside the usual fare of dramas aired on the same 4:30 p.m. time slot by other TV networks and the report by saying that with the new printers and scanner, one could now beat more headlines given to newscast, social media campaign, and commercial breaks (from public service announcements, commercial spot and TV plugs) for advertisers. Based on the year-on-year index culled from Nielsen Media Research, IBC-13 claims that EXPRESS BALITA was able to triple its mass viewership to more than 1.3 million viewers last year, compared to its viewership levels in 2011. EXPRESS BALITA delivers both local and global news with its top stories, business, public service, politics, weather, entertainment and sports. IBC-13 said the program has already attracted about 1.1 million viewers as of last month. “The way I see it, we now have a bigger place for news because our audience believes that we deliver more than what we promise. Our thrust has evolved to a call to remain vigilant and informed, and help for the entertainment news with Viva Entertainment and provide the sports news with Viva Sports,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia explained. Express Balita airs Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. and IBC’s public service program Makabayang Duktor hosted by Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong airs on Saturdays at 6 a.m., celebrate on its 7 years started our MD Foundation tandem inside their Boy’s Van out on mission of house visits to those in need of medical attention. “Throughout their respective careers, Dr. Willie and Liza cemented a very strong health image and visit the poorest areas of Manila and give free medical services, free medicines, and long-term follow-up to the poor and the sick,” Ms. Parsad-Valencia said. “Dr. Willie and Liza continue to the show was conceptualized by their TV mentor Boy Abunda who also acts as their creative consultant. Viewers will see them the doctors will tackle the medical problems faced by short people afflicted with dwarfism head on,” she added. Meanwhile, a public service program called Nora Mismo airs weekdays at 11 a.m.,with host superstar Ms. Nora Aunor. Come weekend, news continue with the weekend edition of Express Balita with some of IBC News’ seasoned anchors on Saturdays and Sundays right after Viva-TV owned and operated by Viva Entertainment. Since its inception years ago, IBC News and Public Affairs, the news and public affairs arm of IBC-13 -- has aimed to raise the bar in broadcasting by introducing many firsts in broadcast journalism and public service. IBC News also pioneered the most advanced weather news delivery in the country through IBC Weather Central, a leading provider of weather graphics presentation system using touchscreen video wall.